Path of a Hero
by Bear234
Summary: Naruto follows a mysterious man into a portal that leads into the DC Universe. He wakes up and meets the Justice League. Now 3 months have passed since then and Naruto has joined the YJ Team. As he adjusts to his new life, Naruto tries to figure out who the man is and whether or not he can get back home. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me.
1. Beginning

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfic and I'm hoping people will love it. So enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything from the DC Universe.**

Naruto walked up to the remains of a small village. This place was said to have been an old Akatsuki hideout. Tsunade sent Naruto on a mission to find out if the rumors were true. It was a long shot, but any information on the Akatsuki would be helpful. Although it looked like there wasn't anything left in the village.

"Well this was a waste of time," Naruto said with a heavy sigh.

Just when he was about to leave, Naruto saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like some kinda of portal.

_"Wonder what that is," _thought Naruto. Naruto saw a man walking up to the portal and he was wearing a robe with a red cloud pattern. "_He must be a member of the Akatsuki, but I've never seen him before,"_ Naruto thought.

"Hey! Stop right there," Naruto yelled at the man.

The man turned around, but his face was hidden from a mask similar to Kakashi's. His head was also covered by a hood. The man raised his hand levitating some nearby boulders and threw them at Naruto. Naruto ran towards them, punching the boulders like they were nothing. Naruto continued charging, but he didn't see the portal becoming unstable. It started sucking everything in. The man saw this and jumped into the portal. Naruto stopped running only to be sucked into the portal. Naruto could only see darkness as he fell through the vortex. Naruto saw a light up ahead. Naruto came out of the portal only to hit his head on the ground, causing him to black out.

_Mount Justice 9:00am_

Naruto woke up from his nightmare and saw that his body was covered in sweat. That was the third time he had that nightmare this week. It's been 3 months since Naruto arrived in this world after sucked into the portal. When Naruto had woken up after falling out of the portal he was lying in a bed at a hospital. After meeting Batman (apparently he had witnessed Naruto's fall), he explained to Naruto that he was in a different universe. Naruto met the Justice League and learned about how they fought against evil villains. Since Naruto didn't know how to get home, he decided to stay and help fight against these villains. That was when Batman introduced Naruto to the Team. 3 months had passed since then and Naruto fought alongside the Team, while also looking for the man who responsible for this. Naruto had given a description of the man to the League but they had never come across someone like that. Naruto needed to find out who he was, especially since he wore the uniform of the Akatsuki. 3 months and Naruto still hasn't found any trace of the mystery man.

As Naruto got out of bed, he heard someone knocking at his door.

"You awake, Naruto?" Naruto heard Superboy's voice coming through the door.

"Yeah, just woke up," Naruto replied.

"Alright, just came to tell you that breakfast ready."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he prepared to face the day. He went a took a shower and put on some fresh clothes. Naruto walked into the kitchen to find Megan making some pancakes.

"Morning, Megan," said Naruto.

"Good Morning, Naruto."

Naruto learned that Megan, or M'gann was from Mars and was the niece of Martian Manhunter. He had been amazed by her abilities and was glad that he had someone to relate to since she had only been on Earth for a month before Naruto had arrived. Naruto saw Superboy eating breakfast at the table. When Naruto had met Superboy, he was surprised to meet a clone who didn't puff into smoke after being hit. He felt sorry for Superboy since he was rejected from Superman.

"So, Naruto I heard we're doing some kind of special training today."

At the sound of Megan's mention of "special training", Naruto immediately snapped to attention.

"Really? Do you know what kind of training?" Naruto asked with keen interest.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll know when the others get here."

Naruto sat down and started eating his pancakes, thinking about what kind of training he was going to be doing later.

**Chapter End**

**Having trouble deciding who Naruto's love interest should be. Suggestions would be very much appreciated!**


	2. Truth

**Here is chapter 2. Decided to make Naruto's love interest Zatanna, might change in the future though. ****Arctic Berzerker34, Naruto's has everything up to Sage Mode. In case you were wondering, this would have happened after Naruto defeats Pain. Also, I'm not sure how old Naruto is in the anime, so I am just going to make him 15.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything in the DC Universe.**

_Happy Harbor High School 11:45 am_

Unfortunately for Naruto, being part of the Team also meant he had to go to school. He started attending Happy Harbor High with Megan and Superboy last month and so far he hated it.

"_And I thought the Ninja Academy was bad. There I could at least learn useful skills," _he thought.

There were no useful skills Naruto could learn at this school. History helped him learn about his new home, but other than that, totally useless. Naruto had most of his classes with Megan and Superboy. The only period he didn't have with them was lunch, and that was Naruto's least favorite part of the day. Growing up as host to the Nine Tails, Naruto was hated and resented by everyone in the village. After he defeated Pain, Naruto became a hero in the village. He thought he would never have to go through that again. He was wrong. Almost the whole school didn't like him. All the kids said they got some kind of bad vibe off of him. So basically everyday during his lunch period, Naruto was avoided and bullied.

"Hello, Nate," said Daniel. Naruto didn't want to have a hero name, so he had to make an alias. He chose Nate Kent, and was supposed to be Conner Kent's (Superboy) cousin. Daniel was Naruto's own personal bully. He would knock his lunch down, trip him, and pretty much try to humiliate Naruto in any possible way. It wasn't like he was doing any damage to him but it still pissed Naruto off. He would fight back, but against Team rules to fight anyone at school.

"What do you want, Daniel?" Naruto asked.

"What? I can't say hi to my best buddy?" Daniel replied.

"We're not buddies asshole. Now go away."

"Aww. And here I was looking forward to eating lunch with you."

"I said get the hell out of here."

"I'm just trying to be nice. Here let me help you with your lunch."

Daniel grabbed a handful of Naruto's food and threw it at his face. Naruto stood up, pushing his chair to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't call me an asshole, you little prick."

Naruto hated this kid so much he could feel the Kyuubi trying to break loose. Naruto started to walk away knowing the trouble he would cause if he started a fight.

"You gonna run away again like a pussy or actually going to do something this time?"

Naruto just kept walking, trying to keep the Kyuubi under control. He really wanted to hit this kid as hard as he could, but he knew that would be a bad idea.

"Guess you're just gonna go and cry to your mommy right? Oh wait, you don't have one." Daniel said with a smirk.

Naruto froze. He just wanted Daniel to shut up.

"I heard you live with your cousin, Connor because your parents died. I heard some super villain killed them. They probably begged for mercy, saying they had a child they needed to take care of. But like most villains they don't care. So they probably died like cowards."

That was the last push Daniel needed to get a reaction from Naruto. Now he got to humiliate Naruto and have fun while doing it. However, Daniel didn't get the reaction he was expecting. With lightning fast speed, Naruto had pinned Daniel to the ground and was beating the crap out of him.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about my parents or me! So just shut the fuck up!"

Naruto felt Daniel's nose break and could see blood gushing from it.

"Nate! Stop it!"

Naruto heard Connor's voice but he didn't care, he kept punching Daniel in the face. Connor rushed at Naruto and tackled him, trying to hold him back.

"Let go of me, Connor!" yelled Naruto.

"Just calm down, he's not worth it."

Connor looked at Naruto's eyes and saw that they had turned red and had an animal look to them.

"_What the hell is wrong with his eyes?" _Connor wondered.

Superboy could feel that Naruto was starting to overpower him. He needed to end this fast. The last thing Naruto saw was Superboy's fist coming down, then everything turned black.

_Happy Harbor High: Nurse's Office 4:00 pm_

Naruto woke up in the nurse's office with a hell of a headache. He saw Superboy sitting in a chair across from the bed. Looks like he had been waiting for a while cause he had fallen asleep. Suddenly Naruto remembered what had happened and the realization dawned on him. He knew he was screwed when he got back to the cave.

"Oh good, you're awake," Superboy said just waking up.

"Looks like you're awake too," replied Naruto, "How long was I out?"

"Little over 4 hours."

"Don't punch me so hard next time, okay?"

"I had to, it was the only way to stop you from killing Daniel."

Naruto remembered the sound of Daniel's nose breaking and shuddered.

"How is he anyway?"

"He'll be fine. You broke his nose and knocked a couple of teeth out, but nothing serious. He definitely won't be bothering you again."

"That's good."

"Yeah, but what happened back there? Sure he's an ass and he bullies you non-stop, but I remember you telling me it wasn't really bothering you. You said he was like fly on your shoulder and you could brush him off anytime. But I never thought you would do something like this. So what happened?"

"He said my parents begged for mercy before they were killed and he called them cowards for it," Naruto said looking away from Superboy.

Naruto had told the Team about what happened the day he was born. His parents had sacrificed themselves to stop the Kyuubi from destroying the Leaf Village. Although he left out the part where they sealed the monster inside Naruto. He didn't want his friends to be scared of him. But know he knew he was going to have to tell them the truth.

"Also, what was wrong with your eyes? They turned from blue to red and they looked like the eyes of an animal." Naruto snapped back to attention after hearing that Superboy asked that.

"Remember how I told you my parents stopped that monster from destroying the village I came from?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, they couldn't kill it, so they had to seal inside a baby. And that baby was me." Naruto paused to let Superboy soak this in.

"So, what I saw back there was the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, whenever I lose control through anger I loose control of the Kyuubi and I change into different states until the Kyuubi takes control forever. There are some states where I can still control what I do, but eventually I lose all sense of mind and just become a creature of hell bent on destruction."

"Why didn't you tell us this when we first met you?"

"Well telling your new friends that you have a demon living inside you. I just didn't want you guys to be afraid of me."

"We would have understood. We've met a guy who can transform into a demon and he tells people to be careful around him because he completely different person in the form."

"Yeah, we would've understood."

Naruto and Conner looked towards the door and saw Megan standing there.

"You've been there the whole time?" asked Naruto.

"Yes and I heard everything. Look, just because you have some monster living in you, doesn't mean we'll think of you any differently."

"Well thanks guys."

"No problem man. You're still going to have to tell the rest of the team." Conner said.

"Yeah, I know."

"And probably Batman," Megan added.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, by the way you have been suspended from school for 3 weeks."

"Yeah, I- wait. What!?"

"Dude, you broke a guy's nose."

"Great. Did Daniel get in trouble at least?"

"I'm not sure. Megan do you know if he did or not?"

"Surprisingly no. The teachers didn't see what happened before and nobody is going to tell them what really happened, since you know they don't like you. Basically Daniel was the victim in their eyes."

"Yeah, guess we know why they don't like you know," Conner said.

"Of course. I get suspended when he was the one bullying me."

"Yeah, well we vouched for you but since we're your friends and the only two people who actually said anything." Explained M'Gann.

"Thanks, guys. Guess we should head back to the cave so I can explain to Batman what happened."

Naruto didn't see the man in the car with the thermal binoculars watching him. The man pulled out a phone and dialed a number. He continued watching them as he waited for someone to answer.

"Well?"

"Looks like he was right. That boy does have some strange power."

"Good, keep an eye on him. We'll do more research before we make our next move."

"Understood sir."

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and leave any suggestions for the story!**


	3. Punishment

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3. I'll probably put Zatanna in the next chapter or two. In case any of you were wondering, the time that takes place in the YJ timeline would be in between the episodes "Failsafe" and "Secrets". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything in the DC Universe.**

_Mt. Justice Oct. 23, 2012 5:00 pm_

"What part of no fights at school do you not understand?" Batman asked.

Naruto had just explained what had happened at school and that he was suspended for 3 weeks. Batman was grilling him and when you're being grilled by Batman it's the scariest thing ever.

"Listen, Batman it wasn't my fault. The guy at school was pretty much asking for a beating."

"I don't care if he was holding a neon sign saying "Please Come and Kick My Ass". You could have killed the kid. It's amazing he only came out with a broken nose and a couple of missing teeth. You can ignore this rule if you are being attacked by some super villain, but not to beat up another student. As punishment, you are being suspended from Team activity for a week. This means no training with the Team, any missions with the Team, and anything else that involves the Team. You can still talk to your teammates but anything else is restricted. Do you understand these terms?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto said with his head down.

"Good. Now you said there was something else you wished to tell me. What is it?"

"Well I've been withholding information about myself that I probably should have told before I joined the Team." Naruto began to explain everything that he had told Superboy and Miss Martian. Once he was done, he looked at Batman's face to see if he could tell what he was thinking. He couldn't, not because of the cowl, but because Batman was always hard to read.

"I know it was wrong to withhold this information, and if you wish to punish me for this as well, I won't argue with you."

"No it's fine. I can understand why you did it. Just make sure to keep that temper in check. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright."

Batman walked to the zeta tube just as the computer announced Black Canary's arrival.

_Recognized Black Canary 13_

"Hello, Batman," said Black Canary walking up to him.

"Hello, Dinah. Just to let you know, Naruto has been suspended from training for the next week so he will not be participating in today's lesson."

"That's too bad. I think he would have liked it. So what did he do to get suspended?"

"He got into a fight at school."

"Well, these things happen I guess."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then."

_Recognized Batman 02_

Batman walked into the zeta tube and was transported to wherever he had set the coordinates.

"So how bad did you beat the kid?" Black Canary asked.

"I broke his nose and knocked out a couple of his teeth." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Nice job. I don't approve of it, but at least you did some damage to him."

Naruto laughed at this and saw the rest of his teammates walk up to the training platform.

"Hey, Naruto. I heard you got suspended from school for breaking a kid's nose." Kid Flash said.

"Well you heard right then." When Naruto first met Kid Flash, he knew he was going to be annoying. Overtime, Naruto grew to respect Kid Flash and started treating him like a brother. The one thing that Naruto was amazed by was how much the speedster could eat. He thought that there were times when he had seen Kid Flash eat more than Choji. If someone could do that, then they definitely earned Naruto's respect.

"That's too bad," Robin said walking up to Naruto.

Naruto was surprised by how well the Boy Wonder could fight at the age of 13. Then again, Naruto had tried to kill people at the age of 13 back in his dimension.

Artemis walked up to Naruto and slapped him on the back of his head.

"You're a real idiot you know that. You could have seriously hurt the kid." she said crossing her arms.

"Are all of you trying to make me feel guilty about this?" asked Naruto.

He just wanted to drop the subject and move on.

"No, I'm just making sure you won't do it again," replied Artemis.

When Naruto first met Artemis, he was immediately reminded of Sakura. They were alike in so many ways. For example, they way they both hit him on the head whenever he acted like an idiot. He liked that about her.

"I agree with Naruto. He did break the rules, but we shouldn't give him anymore grief about it then he already has," said Aqualad giving Naruto a reassuring nod.

Naruto nodded back. He was glad to know there was always somebody who had his back. Naruto came to respect Kaldur for many things. One for being a great leader for the team. After Naruto had said hi to everyone he sat down and watched them train for a while. It was just some sparring practice so he wasn't missing out on anything. However, he did enjoy watching Kid Flash get his ass handed to him by Artemis 5 times in a row.

"I think I gathered enough information on this kid," said the man from earlier. He was talking to his masters via holo video. "But I don't know how much it's gonna help. Why did you want me to keep an eye on this kid, Savage?"

"As I told you before, Sportsmaster, our new partner informed us that this boy has a power inside him that would be beneficial to the Light," Savage said.

"I don't know," said Sportsmaster. "The kid just looks like he has anger issues. I didn't see anything special about him."

"That's why we're sending someone in to test him," said Lex Luthor.

"Who?" asked Sportsmaster.

"You don't have to worry about that, Sportsmaster," Luthor replied. "We'll contact you when we have a new assignment for you."

"Soon, this child will see the Light," Savage said ending the meeting.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if some of it was boring. As always please review and leave any suggestions.**


	4. Confrontation

**Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything in the DC Universe.**

_Happy Harbor 3:15 pm_

Naruto's suspension from the Team wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He was still able to train with all the free time he had off from school due to his suspension. He was still disappointed he couldn't go on missions with the Team though. Right now he was just walking around Happy Harbor looking for something to do. Unfortunately, since it was Happy Harbor there wasn't much to do. Naruto had already gone to his favorite ramen restaurant, and the arcade so he thought he might head down to the pier. When he got there he saw there were a lot of people there. He saw a sign and it said that couples get in free.

"Great," Naruto said with a sigh.

It wasn't that he hated couples, he just didn't like when there were so many of them in one place. Naruto needed wanted to sit down for a bit, so he got on the ferris wheel so he could have a nice view. While he was up in the ferris wheel he saw a helicopter flying around. When Naruto got a closer look at it, he noticed that it wasn't a normal one.

"That's a military chopper, but why would one of those be here?" Naruto wondered.

Inside the chopper, the Joker was preparing Superboy known as Match the other for his mission.

"Know Matchy Boy, you know what your mission is right?" the Joker asked.

"Yes. My mission is to fight the one known as Naruto and push him to his limits so that the Light may study his abilities," the clone said with apathy.

"You need to be more cheerful kid! Like me. You just need to smile a little," the Joker said, laughing while opening the door for Match. "Now find the little bastard and we can have our little jollies later."

Match jumped out of the helicopeter and smashed into the docks with a crash. Naruto saw this and proceeded to fight the clone.

"Finally some action. It's been getting boring."

He crafted a hand sign and in a puff of smoke he had changed into his traditional orange and black outfit. He jumped out of the ferris wheel right in front of Match.

"If am correct, you are the other Super clone Match. What are you doing here?"

The clone responded by attacking Naruto with a barrage of punches to the face. He knocked Naruto to the ground, picked him by the neck of his jacked and punched him into the sky. The Joker was watching this and was getting a kick out of it.

"C'mon Naruto that was just a lovetap," the Joker said laughing at his own joke.

Match flew into the air and went to wherever Naruto had landed.

_Happy Harbor High 3:30 pm_

Superboy and M'Gann were in the cafeteria getting a snack before they headed home when they heard a crash. They turned around and saw a stunned Naruto lying in pile of tables and chairs. M'Gann started to walk towards him but Superboy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Establish a link. We can't risk blowing our cover," Superboy said.

M'Gann nodded in agreement. She proceeded to create a link between the three of him.

"_Naruto what happened?" she asked._

"_Well I was at the pier when Superboy's big brother Match came out of nowhere and punched me all the over here."_

"_Wait you said Match? I thought he was frozen in a pod at Cadmus." Superboy said._

"_So did I." Naruto replied._

Naruto saw Match fly down through the hole in the roof, landing among the debris.

"_Superboy and Miss Martian get everyone out of here."_

"_M'Gann can handle that. You're going to need my help to beat Match," Superboy said._

"_No I won't. Now go!"_

Superboy and Miss Martian nodded to Naruto and ran out the cafeteria to help evacuate students.

"Alright you caught me off guard, but now I'm ready," Naruto said getting into fighting stance.

Match flew at Naruto and tackled him into a wall. He tried to punch him but Naruto blocked it with his arm. Naruto kneed Match in the stomach causing him to gasp for air. Naruto then kicked him across the room. He saw Match's eyes starting to glow red.

"Shit."

Naruto was blasted through the wall and all the way into another classroom. Match flew into the room and saw Naruto get up. He punched Naruto, but did not expect him to puff into smoke.

"Surprise!" Naruto yelled.

Match turned around to see Naruto charging at him with what looked like a ball of energy in his hand.

"Rasengan!"

This time it was Match's turn to be blasted into a wall. Match was sent flying into the parking lot and crashed into a car. Unfortunately that's where most of the students were there, including Superboy and Miss Martian. Match saw Naruto running towards him and he growled at the blonde. He flew at Naruto and brought his fists together and swung them at Naruto's head. The impact caused Naruto to slam into the pavement face first. Match picked Naruto up and threw him at a nearby wall. He then punched Naruto in the gut causing Naruto to keel over in pain. On his knees and gasping for air, Naruto was kneed in the face and was pushed back into the wall. Match grabbed Naruto by his face and was repeatedly hit against the wall. He let go of Naruto and watched as Naruto just stood there with his head hanging.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight. I guess I can kill you then. The Light won't need any use of you if you're this weak," Match said.

Match raised his fist to deliver the final the blow. He tried to punch Naruto but he caught the punch with his hand. Naruto raised his head and Match saw that the area around Naruto's eyes had turned orange and Naruto's eyes had also changed. They now looked like a frog's and were yellow.

"My turn."

Naruto head butted Match in the face and hit him with a barrage of punches to the stomach and face. Match tried to fight back but Naruto had become too fast and too powerful for him. Naruto then used a technique he had been perfecting for his Sage mode and now was the perfect time to use it. He was also looking forward to it since he hadn't used this technique since the Chunin Exams. Match tried to punch him but Naruto ducked and kicked Match under his chin sending him flying high into the air. With lightning speed Naruto jumped up after him. Match saw Naruto somehow get above him. Naruto then punched Matched as hard as he could this time aiming for the ground. Before Match could hit the ground Naruto appeared by his side swung his leg down on Match's stomach right when he hit the ground.

"_Sage Mode: Lions Barrage!" _Naruto yelled in his mind.

Match lied unconscious and Naruto knew that he had won the battle. Naruto saw the helicopeter flying towards them. The Joker opened the door and threw something at Naruto yelling, "Here's a little "welcome to the business" present kid!"

The Joker threw a flash grenade at Naruto causing him to be blinded by the flash of light. Joker used this time to grab Match and escape onto the helicopter.

Naruto saw the chopper flying away, trying to peace together why Match had attacked him.

_Metropolis 6:30 pm_

"Here you go Lex. I do hope you find what you're looking for in this video. It took me a lot of trouble to get it," the Joker said handing Lex Luthor a CD.

"By the condition Match was in when you brought him here, I would say we will find even more than we could hope for."

"Groovey. Well I'll be leaving then."

"I've arranged for a helicopter to take you to an airport. You will be taking a jet back to Gotham."

"Awwww. That's so sweet of you."

Once the clown had left, Luthor played the CD. He watched as Naruto kicked the crap out of Match after almost being beaten by Match. Luthor pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Sir, I think we found what we were looking for," Luthor said with a smile.

"Good. I'll come by to pick it up later."

"Yes sir. See you then."

Luthor hung up and saw that the video was over, or so he thougt. The next thing Luthor saw made him throw up. It was a sex tape of the Joker and Harley Quinn.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the fight! I'll be putting Zatanna in the next chapter so be looking forward to it. As always please leave reviews and any suggestions you might want for future chapters.**


	5. New Girl

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating for a couple of days. For people who were wondering how Match could talk, I always figured he could, I just never saw him talk in the episode he was in. Had a busy weekend. Anyway here is Chapter 5, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything from the DC Universe.**

_Mt. Justice Oct. 27 4:50 pm_

Naruto was explaining to Batman about the battle that had happened earlier, while Black Canary was treating his wounds.

"I thought Match was iced back at Cadmus?" Batman asked.

"Apparently not. His appearance makes it clear that Cadmus is working with the Light," Naruto said.

"Yes, I'll have to check into it. In the meantime, I'll have Martian Manhunter erase everyone's memories of the event and get see if Zatarra has a spell to fix the damage that your battle caused."

"The only thing I don't get is why would the Light attack Naruto?" Black Canary asked as she stitched a cut on Naruto's back.

"I remember Match said something about the Light wanting to use me for something," Naruto said.

"You've only been here for 3 months. They can't have much information on you."

Naruto then remembered something.

"_That Akatsuki guy," _Naruto thought.

"There is one way they could have information about me. That Akatsuki member that I followed through that portal 3 months ago could be working with them."

"You could be right," Batman said rubbing his chin.

"Maybe they were after the Kyuubi," Black Canary suggested.

"Maybe, but they have no way of removing it," Naruto said.

"If they are after the Kyuubi, then you need to be more careful when you go on missions, Naruto," Batman said.

"Does this mean my suspension is over?" Naruto asked.

" Yes, you can start missions tomorrow."

With that said, Batman walked out of the infirmary. Naruto smiled eagerly, trying to contain his excitement.

"Definitely try to be more careful. You're lucky you only came out of that fight with a few cuts and two bruised ribs." Black Canary said.

"I will. Thank you." Naruto said, bowing to Black Canary.

Naruto left the infirmary and went to the training room. When he got there, he saw Batman talking to the sorcerer Zatara. He also saw the Team huddled around something.

"Hey guys. What's all the commotion about?" Naruto asked walking up to his friends.

"Oh hey, Naruto. Come meet Zatanna," Robin said, motioning for Naruto to join them.

Naruto walked up and he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and slender body.

"_Wow, she's even hotter than Sakura," _Naruto thought, staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Zatanna. I'm Zatara's daughter," Zatanna said holding out her hand.

Naruto snapped back to attention at the sound of her speaking.

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you, Zatanna." Naruto said, shaking her hand.

"She's going to be joining the Team," Aqualad said.

"Well not officially. I'm still trying to convince my dad," Zatanna said looking at her father.

"You should join. I'm sure you would make a great asset to the Team," Robin said.

"What is this I hear about joining the Team?" Zatara asked, walking up the young heroes. "My daughter will be doing no such thing."

"But Dad."

"No buts. Now come on. We are leaving."

Zatanna sighed, knowing there was no arguing with her father.

"Well bye guys. It was nice meeting you all." Zatanna said to her new friends.

"See ya," Naruto said as she walked past him.

She smiled at him as she walked into the zeta tube with her father.

_Recognized, Zatara 17. Recognized, Zatanna Zatarra B08._

"_She smiled at me,"_ Naruto thought, thinking about the new girl he just met.

"How about I make everyone dinner?" M'Gann asked.

"That would great, M'Gann." Artemis said.

Naruto followed his friends trying to think about something else, but all he could think of was Zatanna.

_New York City Oct. 27 7:00 pm_

Zatanna was working on her homework when she heard her father call her to come eat. She was welcomed to the smell of spaghetti sauce when she walked into the kitchen.

"I know you're disappointed about not joining the Team, so I thought I would make your favorite dinner," Zatara said handing her a plate.

"Thanks," she said dryly.

They sat down and started eating in silence.

"Look, I'm sorry about not letting you join the Team, but you're not ready. You still need more training." Zatara said.

"Dad, I'm ready! But you won't even give me a chance." Zatanna said angrily.

Zatara looked down his food trying to think of a way to satisfy her.

"Alright how about this. You can go on a mission with the Team tomorrow, but if it doesn't work out, you have to promise me that you will drop the subject."

"Yes! Thank you Daddy!" Zatanna exclaimed hugging her father.

As Zatanna got ready for bed she couldn't stop thinking about the mission tomorrow.

"_I have to show my father that I'm ready," _Zatanna thought getting in bed.

She thought about what kind of mission she would be going on and how she would do. But there was one other thing she couldn't stop thinking about.

"_Naruto huh," _she thought closing her eyes.

**Chapter End**

**Sorry this was a shorter chapter. How will Zatanna do on her first mission? Will Naruto have the courage to ask her out? Keep reading to find out! Please review. And also, stop leaving suggestions for Naruto's love interest. I have obviously chosen it. Will try to get anohther chapter or two tonight.**


	6. Performance

**Here is chapter 5. The mission is not going to be from any episodes by the way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything in the DC Universe.**

_Mt. Justice Oct. 28 6:50 pm_

Naruto was getting ready for tonight's mission. He was glad to be back on the Team, but he couldn't get his mind off of his fight with Match.

"_Why was he going to kill me if the Light wants the Kyuubi?"_ Naruto wondered as he put on his headband.

Even though he was no longer in Konoha, he still wore it to remember his true home. As he walked to the training room, Naruto thought back to last night. He still couldn't get Zatanna out of his head. It was like her image was glued to brain.

"_I really hope she's able to join the Team," _Naruto thought.

He walked into the training room to see that not everyone was there.

"Hey KF, where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Not everyone could come tonight. Robin is grounded for getting caught jacking off to porn last night and Superboy said he wasn't feeling well."

"I am sure we can still get the job done without them," Aqualad said.

"All right Team, time for debriefing," Batman announced, brining up the holo computer.

Before he began, the zeta tube was activated.

_Recognized, Zatara 17. Recognized, Zatanna Zatara B08._

Naruto looked towards the zeta tube to see the sorcerer and his daughter walk out of the zeta tube.

"Good evening everyone," Zatara said, "I hope it's okay if Zatanna could join the Team for their mission."

"It would be an honor to have her, sir," Aqualad replied.

Zatanna walked up to them and stood beside Naruto.

"How did you convince your dad to let you join?" Naruto asked.

"I had to pull the "daddy's little princess move" on him," she said jokingly. "He's only letting me go on this mission to see how I do."

"I'm sure you will do great."

"Thanks," Zatanna said with a smile.

Naruto and Zatanna turned their attention to Batman as he began the debriefing.

"Last night, a new artifact, the Sword of Beowulf, was stolen from the Natural History Museum."

"I thought that sword was just a legend?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, it WAS a legend. Scientists in the Himalayas discovered it and it was sent to the museum as a new exhibit."

"So why are you sending us to find a thief? Can't the local police handle it?" Kid Flash asked.

"Because the thief attacked the museum after he stole it. The sword possesses supernatural powers and gives the user great fighting abilities. You are to find this person and bring him in."

"Understood, Batman," said Aqualad.

The Team got on the bio ship and headed to New York.

"So how do we find this thief?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe we should split into different patrols?" Naruto suggested.

"Good idea," Aqualad said. "We'll split into three squads. Artemis and myself will be one. Kid Flash and Miss Martian, you will be the second patrol. Naruto and Zatanna, you two will be the last patrol."

At the sound of this, Naruto smiled. He was glad he was going to be able to have the chance to talk to Zatanna alone.

"Looks like we're here," Miss Martian announced.

Naruto looked out the window and was amazed. He had never seen so many buildings in one place.

"Miss Martian set up a link before you drop everyone off," Aqualad said.

"Right," she replied.

Miss Martian's eyes turned green as she established the mental link.

"_Everyone online," she asked._

Everyone replied yes and was dropped off at their locations to start looking for the thief. Naruto looked out towards the city, admiring the scenery.

"Beautiful, isn't it," he said.

"Yeah it is," Zatanna answered.

"You're from here right?"

"Born and raised. Where are you from?"

"Another dimension."

Zatanna looked at him puzzled. Naruto chuckled at this.

"It's a long story," he said.

"I've got time."

So Naruto told her his story. He decided not to tell her about the Kyuubi though. He still hadn't told the rest of the Team and he really liked this girl, so he didn't want to say or do anything to screw things up. "I had many great friends back home. Almost everyone on the Team or League reminds of someone back home. Like Black Canary. She reminds me of the Hokage of my village. She's really nice but if you get on her bad side, you might not live to see another day. But enough about me tell a little about yourself. Why won't your dad let you join the Team?"

"I don't know. He's overprotective of me. He almost didn't let me learn magic. He said it would be too dangerous. I just wish my dad would give some space."

"Well at least you had a dad. I never knew my parents."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like to grow up without any parents."

"Yeah, it wasn't the best thing ever," Naruto said hoping to change the subject.

Thankfully he heard screaming from below the building he and Zatanna were standing on. They jumped down to find a woman being robbed. Zatanna saw that the man was holding a gun.

"_Taeh that s'nowpaew latem!" _ she cried casting a spell.

The man's gun became heated like lava and the man cried out in pain, dropping the gun. Naruto charged the robber and punched him in the face.

"Thank you very much," the woman said.

"We're just doing our job ma'am," Naruto replied.

"We make a pretty good team," Zatanna said as the two of them walked away from the woman.

"We do don't we," Naruto agreed. "And no harm was done."

Suddenly there was an explosion behind them and they were blown backwards. Out of the fire, Naruto saw a man with long black hair and three red scars on his face. He also saw the sword the man was carrying.

"No indeed. Harm is not done. Much Harm left to do."

"I'm guessing you're the thief who stole the sword," Naruto said getting up.

"The it would be correct," Harm answered.

Naruto took out some kunai knives and flung them at Harm, but they were easily deflected.

"Its knives do not impress Harm."

"Fine," Zatanna said getting up. "_Taeh that s'nowpaew latem."_

Harm's sword became hot like lava, but it also had no effect.

"Neither does its magic," he said unfazed by the heat. "Both must do better or suffer Harm."

"We get it, your name is Harm," Naruto said.

"Harm wishes for a greater challenge."

"_Etativel drows ot em!" _Zatanna said casting another spell.

The Sword of Beowulf began to shake as Zatanna used her magic to try and take it.

"It wants Harm's sword? Very well."

Harm threw the sword at Zatanna. She was barely able to dodge it as it flew by her head, sticking itself into the wall behind her.

"Big mistake Harmster!" Naruto yelled rushing towards Harm.

Naruto tried to punch him but Harm parried it with his arm. He launched a spinning heel kick but Harm ducked under it.

"So unfocused. It struggles within inner demons and can't fight Harm while fighting itself." He said blocking Naruto's attacks. "Harm doesn't battle his demons. Harm embraces them."

"Would Harm please shut up!" Naruto exclaimed blocking a punch from Harm.

Zatanna tried to pull the sword out of the wall but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly it delivered an electric shock to Zatanna causing her to cry out in pain.

"Zatanna!" Naruto shouted.

Harm hit Naruto in the face with his palm. Naruto faulted back a little and saw Harm running at him. Harm kicked Naruto in the chest causing him to fall on his back.

"And it cares about others. Another weakness." Harm paused to grab his sword. "The sword rejected its impure heart. It has not made the sacrifices Harm has to become pure."

"_Aqualad we found the thief," _Naruto said through the mental link. "_But we need backup."_

"_Alright. Use some kind of signal and we will head to your position_," replied Aqualad. Naruto grabbed a kunai knife with a flash paper bomb and threw into the sky. It exploded with a flash so bright Naruto had to cover his eyes.

"_Did you see that?"_

"_Yes. We are on our way."_

"_So are we." _Naruto heard Miss Martian through the link.

Zatanna raised her hands and said, "_Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" _A wall of fire surrounded Harm. Harm just ran through it and jumped over the two. He grabbed his sword out of the wall and pointed it at the duo. Lightning like energy erupted from the sword shooting towards Naruto. He rolled out of the way and formed a cross with his hands.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled. Suddenly a clone appeared next to him. Naruto held out his hand and the clone started spinning his hands over Naruto's causing a ball of spinning chakra to form. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto charged towards Harm. Harm shot another arc of lightning at Naruto, but he jumped over it.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto hit Harm with the jutsu sending spinning into a wall. "_Yes!" _he thought. However, his excitement was short lived. He saw Harm stood up like it was nothing. "_Shit," he thought._

"Impressive, but Harm still stands," Harm said walking towards Naruto.

"Coming through!" Harm looked to his left to see a boy in yellow and red speeding towards him. Kid Flash tackled Harm onto the ground. He skidded to a halt in front of Naruto and Zatanna.

"Sup guys," he said.

"Oh you know, the usual," Naruto replied.

He looked up to see Miss Martian floating down and landing beside KF.

"Glad to see you Miss Martian," Zatanna said.

"Glad to see you too."

"Uhh guys, he's getting back up." Kid Flash pointed at Harm who was getting up. Miss Martian used her psychic powers to lift a chunk of the street into the air. She threw it at Harm. He easily cut it in half with his sword.

"Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Flash and Martian Manhunter," he said raising his sword. "Harm will study these two to learn methods for killing their mentors."

"Oh you did not just threaten my uncle!" Miss Martian exclaimed. Using her telekinesis, Miss Martian picked up Harm, slamming him against the wall. Harm did a flip off of the wall and landed on the pavement below.

"Please. Harm told the others before. You must do better or suffer Harm."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harm saw two arrows flying towards his head. He dodged them, and the two arrows exploded on impact with a fire hydrant. Naruto and the others saw Artemis kneeling on a car, preparing another arrow.

"Its aim is not as good as Green Arrow's," he said.

"Wasn't aiming for you," she yelled.

Harm was once again being pushed against the wall by a torrent of water. Aqualad was using his water bearers to control the water.

"Zatanna, now!" he exclaimed.

"_Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!"_

The water that was once surrounding Harm became frozen, encasing him in icy tomb.

"Did we get him?" Kid Flash asked.

The ice began cracking and Harm broke free.

" Oh you've gotta be kidding me," Naruto said.

"Enough of this! You will all suffer Harm!" Harm pointed the sword at the sky and lightning shot out from the sword striking everyone except Aqualad who was using his Atlantean sorcery to block it. He redirected the lightning back at Harm and it struck him in the chest. Aqualad created two swords of water with his bearers.

"Give up. You are outnumbered."

"Harm will not. Much harm still to be done."

The two started parrying each other's attacks from the swords, both equally matched with the weapon. Zatanna looked up to see something glowing on Harm's chest. Her eyes widened in realization of what she had to do.

"_Everyone listen to me. I know how we can beat Harm, but we need to keep him still." _she said mentally.

"_No problem," _Naruto said entering Sage Mode. "_Clear a path for me."_

Kid Flash ran at Harm, who had just knocked down Aqualad. Harm dodged Kid Flash's attack. He ran up the wall and launched himself like a ball at Harm. This time KF was able to hit Harm. Artemis launched arrows that exploded all around Harm. While the duo kept Harm busy, Naruto had created a Shadow Clones to make a Rasengan. Naruto ran at Harm rearing back his arm to launch the attack. Harm saw this and once Naruto got close enough he brought his sword down on him. Before the sword could connect with Naruto's head, he disappeared in an instant.

"Where did it-"

Harm wasn't able to finish his sentence. Naruto appeared behind him and brought the Rasengan down Harm's back. The impact created a crater, which Harm now laid in. Zatanna walked over and turned Harm over onto his back. She looked at his chest and saw the glow. She put her hand towards it and she picked up a ball of energy out of his chest. The sword retreated back into its holster having been stripped of the bond it shared with its master. She looked at the rest of the Team, who had been injured from the battle, and smiled.

"Now it's over," she said.

_Mt. Justice Oct. 28 10:00 pm_

The Team had just gotten back from their mission and was now giving a report to Batman.

"From what it sounds like, he put up quite a fight," Batman said after hearing the story.

"Yes he did," Naruto said rubbing his head.

Zatara walked up next to Batman. Now it was his turn to speak.

"Well? How did Zatanna perform?"

Naruto was the one to speak for Zatanna.

"Sir, your daughter fought magnificently. She was able to figure out how to strip Harm of his power, while the rest of us couldn't. She still has much to learn, but after tonight you should be very proud of her."

Naruto looked at Zatanna with a smile.

Zatara noted this and asked, "Is this true, Aqualad?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I guess I have no choice then. Zatanna, you may join the Team."

Zatanna ran up Zatara and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Thank you so much Dad!" She let go and looked at her father. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

Zatanna looked at her new teammates with a look of pure happiness.

"Thank you all for your support," she said to them.

Naruto was happy that Zatanna had finally joined the Team.

"_Really happy,"_ he thought.

**Chapter End.**

**Well this chapter turned out better than I hoped. I hope you all enjoyed it. To those who think Naruto should be beating the crap out of everyone, sorry. I have to make it to where he can't beat everyone with one punch. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Halloween Party

**Sorry I haven't been updating like normal. I had really busy week with school, but anyway here is Chapter 7! By the way, I edited chapter 6 a little bit. Originally Naruto told Zatanna about the Kyuubi, but I changed that to where he doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything in the DC Universe.**

_Mt. Justice Oct. 31 6:30pm_

"Oooooooowhooo!" Wally cried out into the night. It was Halloween and M'Gann had invited everyone to a party that someone from school was hosting. Wally had dressed as a werewolf and M'Gann was wrapping toilet paper around Conner to make him a mummy. Ironically Naruto had decided to dress up as a ninja for Halloween.

"What do you guys think?" Naruto asked.

"You look good," answered M'Gann. "Why did you choose to be a ninja though?"

"I thought it would be funny. Plus, your interpretation of ninjas in this world is different from ours."

"Why are you even going to this party, Naruto?" asked Conner. "I thought you would want to lay low after your incident with Daniel."

"Yeah, well I asked M'Gann if she could wipe everyone's memories of that. I don't want people to be more scared of me than they already are."

"So how does Daniel think he got the broken nose?" Wally asked.

"It wasn't anything bad. I just made him think he ran into a pole really hard." said M'Gann. "I'm so excited to be going to my first Earth party!" she squealed doing a little jump.

"I'm also interested in these parties," Naruto said. "What exactly do you do?"

Wally walked up to Naruto and put an arm around him. "Well my friend, there is much I need to teach you before we go. First thing you need to know, is that there are always hot girls to hook up with at parties."

Naruto slapped Wally on the back of his head. "I'm not looking to have sex with anyone Wally."

"Whatever you say, Naruto. But I've seen the way you've been looking at Zatanna. You like her, don't you?"

Naruto blushed. He looked at Conner and M'Gann to see if Wally had heard them, but they were to absorbed with trying to get Conner in his mummy costume. "Ok, fine. I like Zatanna."

"Awww. The little ninja is in love," Wally said pinching Naruto's cheek. "You should ask her out tonight."

"I don't know. I'm waiting for the right time." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Dude, tonight would be the perfect to ask her out. If you do, let me know so I can watch you crash and burn when you mess up."

Wally got another slap to the head when the computer turned on, announcing the arrival of their friend.

_Recognized Zatanna B08_

Naruto and Wally looked to see Zatanna walking out of the zeta tubes. Zatanna had dressed up in a sexy witch costume. Naruto noticed that Zatanna's legs were looking especially good tonight.

Wally elbowed him in the stomach. "Dude, you're almost drooling over her."

"Happy Halloween, boys," Zatanna said walking up to them.

"Happy Halloween, Zatanna." Naruto said. "Where's Artemis?"

"She said she was helping her mom with tricker-treaters this year. And

"That's too bad," M'Gann said as she finished wrapping Conner in toilet paper.

"So babe, you going as my favorite Martian?" Wally asked winking at M'Gann.

"Not exactly." M'Gann shape shifted into a zombie in wedding dress.

"Alright, so we all ready?" Artemis asked.

"I guess but where is, Robin?" Naruto asked.

"He's still grounded." Wally answered with a sigh.

The group decided to take the bioship to the party. M'Gann had landed it on top of a building and put in camouflage mode so people wouldn't notice it. They still had to walk about 5 blocks before they made it to the party. Unfortunately, M'Gann wanted to take pictures of all of them since it was her first party on Earth.

"Why are we taking pictures?" Conner asked M'Gann.

"I want to put in my scrapbook that I made when I first came to Earth," replied. So for 15 minutes the boys had to endure M'Gann's nagging of whether or not one of them was smiling and if one of them blinked.

"Okay, I think I have enough," M'Gann said putting away her camera.

"Finally!" Wally exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. This caused him to get another slap to the head from Naruto. "Ow! Stop doing that!" he said rubbing his head.

"Don't be so rude about taking pictures then," the blonde replied.

They arrived at the party 5 minutes later. To Naruto's amazement he could hear the music from outside the house and they weren't even on the front lawn yet. Once he stepped inside, Naruto was blasted with the sound of music pounding in his ears.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Conner said looking at the other kids. Almost everyone was wearing a super hero costume. Naruto saw a group of kids walk up to them and he recognized them as friends of M'Gann and Conner.

"Hey, guys," M'Gann said. "Wally, and Zatanna, this is Mal, Windy, Karen, and Marvin." All of them were dressed as heroes, except for Karen who had deciden on being a bumblebee.

"Sup guys, I'm Mal," said Mal shacking Wally's hand. "What are you supposed to be Conner? A burn victim?"

"Mummy," Conner answered. "You?"

"Superman, done right." Mal was wearing a Superman t-shirt with a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"Pfft, good luck with that," Conner said.

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Windy standing behind him. "Hey, Nate," she said shyly.

"Hey, Windy. You having a good time so far?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking." She smiled at him and went off somewhere with M'Gann, Zatanna, and Karen. That left the rest of the boys.

"Hey, Mal what's wrong with Windy?" Naruto asked Mal. "She seemed like she was acting funny."

"Really? She's been acting like that for the past couple of weeks around you." Mal said.

"I wonder why," Naruto said rubbing his head thinking.

"It's because she likes you," Marvin said looking up from his phone. "She told a couple of days ago."

Wally nudged Naruto with his elbow saying, "Aww, somebody has a crush on you." Naruto raised his hand over Wally's head and he backed off.

"When did she start liking me?" Naruto asked.

"I think after she met you," answered Marvin.

This bewildered Naruto. He decided he would deal with this later. He walked over to the kitchen where all the food and drinks were. He poured himself a soda when heard a voice behind him. "Hey, Nate. Fancy seeing you here."

Naruto turned around to see Daniel smirking at him. He remembered how close he got to almost revealing the Kyuubi to everyone, so he was going to keep his anger in check this time.

"So why you here, Nate?" Daniel said taking Naruto's drink. "I didn't think you liked parties since no one ever invites you."

"Get lost, Daniel. I'm not here to bicker with you."

"Well that's too bad. I was hoping to have a little fun with you." Daniel and Naruto glared at each other. Zatanna walked in and saw that the two of them looked like they wanted to kill each other.

"What's going on here, Nate?" Zatanna asked walking up to them.

"Nothing, Zatanna," Naruto replied still glaring at Daniel.

"Wow, who's the your friend, Nate?"

"I'm Zatanna and you are?"

"I'm Daniel and you Zatanna are one hottie. Why are you hanging out with this loser when you could be with a guy like me?"

"Sorry, I'm not into guys who have the IQ of a monkey."

"Little feisty huh? I like that in a girl." Daniel got closer to Zatanna. "Why don't we get out of here and head back to my place. Have a couple of drinks and maybe one thing can lead to another."

Zatanna simply frowned at him and she stepped on his foot with her heel. He yelled in pain and grabbed his foot. "Now why don't you get of here before I hit you in your balls."

Daniel limped away, cursing to himself. Zatanna turned to see that Naruto was laughing. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"It's just really funny to see him get sent off running to his mom," he said trying to calm himself.

"I guess it was kinda funny."

Naruto noticed that there was a "slow dance" song was playing.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sure," she said blusing slightly.

He put his hands on Zatanna's waist, while she put her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music, both enjoying each other's company. Naruto looked at Zatanna to see that she was smiling. _Guess it's now or never, _he thought.

"Hey, Zatanna."

"Yes?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Zatanna's smile grew bigger. "I'd love to, Naruto."

"_YES!"_ Naruto cheered in his head. He felt like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. The song ended and Zatanna left to go tell her Martian friend what had just happened. Naruto went to find Wally so he could tell him that he could suck it. He found Wally getting a drink thrown in his face by a girl in a Wonder Woman costume. 

"I'm guessing you struck out with her," Naruto said walking up to his friend.

"Yeah, that's the fifth time too," Wally said drying his face. "Hope you're having better luck then me."

"As a matter of fact, I am. I asked Zatanna out and she said yes."

"That's great. Proud of you man." Wally said giving Naruto a fist bump.

"By the way, have you seen Windy? I should probably tell her that she couldn't date me."

"I think she was outside. Just be careful. Girls are delicate creatures."

Naruto rolled his eyes and went outside. He found Windy staring out into space. "Hey, Windy," Naruto said.

"Oh hey, Nate," she replied turning around.

"So listen, Marvin told me that you have a crush on me. Is that true?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well, the thing is…" Naruto was cut short by a kiss from Windy. He was a little stunned and caught off guard. His eyes widened when he saw Zatanna standing at the doorway. He saw her start to cry as she ran towards the front door. _Shit,_ he thought. He ran after her hoping that she would believe him when he told her it wasn't her fault. M'Gann stopped him when he reached the door.

"Naruto what's wrong with Zatanna?" she said with worry. "She looked like she was crying."

"Zatanna saw Windy kissing me and she ran off," Naruto said. "Come with me. I might need your help to convince her that I didn't kiss Windy first."

They rushed out the door to find Zatanna sitting on the curb of the sidewalk a couple of blocks down crying into her knees. Naruto and M'Gann walked up to her. "Zatanna?" Naruto said.

"_Etativel mih ffo eht dnuorg!"_

Naruto was flung 30 feet away. He landed with a thud as he hit the ground.

"You bastard!" she yelled at him. "You ask me out and then go and kiss another girl! Why would you do that?"

"Zatanna, that's not what happened. She kissed me. I didn't even kiss her back."

"Bullshit!"

"He's telling the truth, Zatanna," M'Gann said.

"How do you know he is?"

M'Gann looked at her with a look of sympathy. "I don't. But I know Naruto would never do something like that. He's not that kind of person."

"Read his mind. Then I might believe him."

M'Gann looked at Naruto with uncertainty. He nodded at her to let her know that it was okay. M'Gann's eyes glowed green as she looked through Naruto's mind. Not only was she able to confirm that Naruto was telling the truth, but she also saw how much he actually liked Zatanna.

"He's telling the truth." She said as her eyes turned back to normal.

"I still don't believe you."

"Zatanna please," Naruto pleaded. "I've never even thought of Windy in that way."

"Shut the hell up!"

M'Gann saw how defeated Naruto looked and then looked at Zatanna. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had done, but her eyes had a look of anger.

"Zatanna, I'm going to show you that Naruto is telling the truth," she said placing her hand on Zatanna's head. She showed Zatanna the memory of Naruto and Windy kissing. M'Gann had felt Naruto's feelings towards Zatanna when he ran after her. She could tell that Zatanna felt them too. Zatanna looked at Naruto. She could now tell that he was telling the truth. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"That's for scaring the shit out of me," she said. "And this is for showing how much you care about me." She leaned in and kissed Naruto. This was one kiss that Naruto was happy to return. He held on to her, hoping that it would last forever. But they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Now where's that bitch? I need to kick her ass." Zatanna said.

"Why don't I help you find her," M'Gann said. The two walked back into house so that things could be straightened out. Naruto walked back in with them so he could find Conner and Wally. He found Wally getting another drink thrown in his face. Naruto walked up to him laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Wally yelled. "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is," Naruto said. "C'mon we're leaving."

They found Conner and went to go find Zatanna and M'Gann. Naruto saw them talking to Windy. Windy saw him and walked up to him.

"I am so sorry for what happened," she said.

"I'm sorry too. I should have said something about it later."

After all the apologies had been made the group left and headed to the bioship. Once they returned to the cave, Wally took the zeta tube back to Central City and Conner and M'Gann went to their rooms give Naruto and Zatanna some alone time.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, Zatanna," he said hugging her.

"Don't worry about. Just don't do something like that to me again."

He gave her a kiss before she went back home. After she left Naruto went to his room to get some sleep. That night he dreamed about his date with Zatanna and thought about how great it was going to be.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please give some R and R. If you have any questions about the story put it in review and I'll message you about it or whatever.**


	8. The Date

**Here's chapter 8! This chapter is going to be the date so hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything in the DC Universe.**

_Mt. Justice Nov. 3 5:50 pm_

"Alright, Naruto. Let's see if we can find you something good to wear." M'Gann was helping Naruto pick out some clothes for his date with Zatanna. He had gladly accepted her offer since he had never been on a date before. So far, they had gone through 10 outfits trying to find the right one.

"M'Gann, can we just pick one," Naruto said with a heavy sigh. He was starting to regret M'Gann's help.

"Do you want to look good for Zatanna?" she asked him while examining another outfit.

"Yes I do, but I want to actually have an outfit before she gets here."

"Fine. Try this on and see how it looks." She threw him a pair of jeans and a light orange dress shirt. He took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. While Naruto was changing, M'Gann noticed a crystal necklace sitting on his desk.

"Hey, Naruto. What's this crystal necklace you have?" she asked as Naruto came out of the bathroom. "It's very pretty. Is it a gift for Zatanna?"

"It's the necklace of the First Hokage of Konoha." Naruto answered. "It helps keep the Kyuubi under control." He took the necklace from M'Gann and wrapped it around his neck.

"Speaking of the Kyuubi, did you ever tell the rest of the Team about it?"

"I'm waiting for the right time."

"Why? You're going to have to tell them eventually."

"I'm just not ready to tell them yet." He grabbed his wallet off his dresser and headed for the door, hoping to drop the conversation.

"You should at least tell Zatanna."

Naruto stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He turned his head to look at M'Gann. "I'll think about it."

"Alright. You look nice by the way."

"Thanks."

Naruto walked into the kitchen to grab a snack before dinner. When he got there he saw Robin sitting on the reading one of Kaldur's books.

"Hey, Robin." At the sound of his name, Robin turned around to see who had called him.

"Oh hey, Naruto," he replied.

"You glad that your grounding is finally over?"

"Yeess. I've learned my lesson. From now on, I'm just gonna watch porn here." Naruto laughed at this as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "So why are you so nicely dressed?"

"I'm going on a date tonight."

"Oh cool. With who?"

"Zatanna," Naruto said taking a bite of his apple.

"Oh well that's good…" Robin got off the couch and said, "I think I'm gonna head home." Naruto couldn't see because of Robin's sunglasses, but thought he saw Robin's face looked sad. _It's probably just my imagination, _he thought. He sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. He saw Artemis walk in from the same direction Robin had left.

"Hey, Artemis," he said.

"Hello, Naruto," she replied giving him a small wave. "Hey, I passed Robin on my way in here and he looked sad. Did he seem upset to you earlier?"

"No, I'm sure it's nothing."

"If you say so. Anyway, I hope you planned a good time for Zatanna tonight. She's really excited about it."

"Wait, I was supposed to plan it?" Artemis looked at him with a look of surprise. "I'm kidding, of course I've got something fun planned."

"Good. Now remember, she's like my best friend so if you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you."

"That's a good one, Artemis."

"I'm serious," she said coldly.

_Recognized Zatanna B08_

Once the computer had announced Zatanna's arrival, Naruto felt like a swarm of butterflies had just entered his stomach. He hadn't realized how nervous he was until now. He felt like a deer looking into the front lights of car speeding towards him.

"Naruto, you ok? You look a little pale." Artemis said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto shook his head, bringing him back to reality. "Yeah I'm fine."

They walked to the training room to see Zatanna talking to Red Tornado. Naruto felt like that car that had been speeding towards him had just hit him. Zatanna looked beautiful in her a black cargo dress with black high heels.

"Wow, you look great," Naruto said walking up to her.

"Aww, thanks you too," Zatanna said kissing Naruto on the cheek. "I was just explaining to Red Tornado what a date was."

"You humans still puzzle me," the android said turning to Naruto. "Naruto, I have a message for you from Black Canary. She says not to engage in sexual intercourse on this date or else she will castrate you in your sleep with a rusty army knife."

Naruto and Zatanna were both blushing at the mention of sex. "Thanks Red Tornado, I'll make sure to remember that." They said goodbye to everyone and left for their date.

"So what do you have planned for our date tonight?" Zatanna asked as they got in Naruto's car.

"I thought we could go to the carnival that's being held at the pier," Naruto replied. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun." For the rest of the car ride, Naruto and Zatanna just enjoyed each other's company. They arrived at the pier shortly after. Naruto paid for the tickets and they walked in to the sound of carnival music and the smell of deep fried food being made.

"So what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go ride one of the roller coasters first," Zatanna said pointing to the nearest one. Unfortunately the line was really long, but it gave them plenty of time to talk. They talked mainly about things like school, T.V. shows, or music that they liked. After 15 minutes, they got on the ride.

"So, you've ever been on one of these before?" Naruto asked as the coaster climbed towards the sky.

"Of course, haven't you?"

"No, this is the first time I've been on one."

"You're in for a real treat then." The roller coaster reached the top of the tracks and then descended towards the earth. Naruto felt like his stomach done a triple flip as the coaster dropped and twisted and turned. Zatanna was laughing the whole time as Naruto screamed the whole time. Eventually the ride ended and Naruto staggered off out of his seat feeling dizzy.

"That. Was. Awesome," Naruto said trying to catch his breath from screaming so much.

"Told you it would fun," Zatanna said giggling at him.

"Yeah it was." After riding a couple more rides and playing some of the games, they decided to go on the ferries wheel to relax for a little bit. Zatanna laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I've had a really fun time with you tonight, Naruto," she said.

"Same here, Zatanna." Naruto said. They looked in each other's eyes and Naruto leaned in to kiss Zatanna. When Naruto kissed Zatanna, it was one of the best feelings he had ever had. He didn't want the moment to end. Suddenly, they hear an explosion coming from below. Naruto looked down to see a huge, blazing fire starting to spread.

"What is that?" Naruto turned to see Zatanna pointing at a small white spider looking thing. He realized what it was. Just before the spider exploded, Naruto grabbed Zatanna and jumped out of the ferries wheel. _This can't be happening,_ he thought. They landed on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"What the hell just happened?" Zatanna asked brushing dirt off her jeans.

"That young lady is art." Naruto and Zatanna looked up to see a man with long, blonde hair, wearing a robe with a red cloud pattern. He was standing on a white owl that was floating above them.

"Deidara," Naruto muttered.

**Chapter End**

**Sorry for people who were actually looking forward to the date. I was having a tough time writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger!**


	9. Explosions and Magic

**Hey readers. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been pretty busy. Thanks for all the great reviews though! Anyway, here is chapter 9. Btw I'm making a slight change to the story. Instead of a mysterious Akatski guy it's just going to be a mysterious man. Couldn't really figure out how to make that work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything in the DC Universe.**

"How the hell are you alive?" asked Naruto. Naruto couldn't comprehend how Diedara was alive. He had seen Diedara blow himself up trying to kill Naruto and his friends when they were rescuing Garaa.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," Diedara replied. "I woke up to find myself in this strange world a couple of days ago. I was just flying around and I saw you and the first thing I thought of was to kill you. But before I kill you, is Sasuke here also? He and I are due for a reckoning."

"No he isn't." Naruto looked at Diedara's eyes. They looked normal so it wasn't the Reanimations Jutsu. Naruto also noted that Diedara looked like he had never died. There were no injuries on his body and his arms were normal, except for the mouth on each one.

"Naruto, who is this guy?" Zatanna asked.

"Diedara, a rouge ninja from my world. He's a member of an organization called the Akatsuki, whose goal was to take over the world with the power of creatures called Tailed Beasts."

"Aww, who's this?" Diedara asked looking at Zatanna. "Your girlfriend? It will be a pleasure to kill her after I'm done with you, Naruto."

At the threat of Zatanna's life, Naruto sprung into action. He jumped towards Diedara preparing a Rasengan. "You won't lay a hand on her!"

Suddenly, a stream of white clay burst out of the ground and wrapped itself around Naruto. Diedara formed a hand sign and the clay exploded in a burst of orange light.

"Naruto!" Zatanna yelled. Relief flooded over Zatanna as she saw Naruto land on the ground unharmed.

"It's not gonna be that easy to kill me, Diedara," Naruto said. "I've become a lot stronger since we last fought."

Diedara took clay out his bags and formed humanoid figures out of them. "Fine then. Let's see how you handle these guys."

Naruto took out a kunai and rushed at the clay figures. Both the figures tried to punch or kick Naruto but he dodged the attacks and cut them both to pieces. However, the remains of the clay connected together to create more clay figures. Naruto kept slashing at them but with everyone he cut down, one other just took its place.

"Zatanna use a spell to shoot lightning at the clay!" Naruto yelled dodging exploding clay figures. "They're weak against lightning attacks!"

"Got it," Zatanna said raising her hands preparing the spell. "_Gninthgil toohs ta yalc serugif!" _Lightning shot out of her hands and struck the clay with a flash of sparks.

_Looks like that girl will be a problem if she keeps shooting lightning at my clay, _Diedara thought taking out a lump of clay. He threw it at Zatanna when she wasn't looking and it exploded in front of her causing her to fly back and hit the ground.

"Zatanna!" Naruto yelled. He ran over to her to see if she was okay. He could hear her breathing but she was out cold. Naruto turned his head to see Diedara laughing. He charged towards Diedara.

"This is going to be a lot easier without that girl to help you," Diedara said pulling out more clay. He put in his mouth and started chewing it. He spit the clay out, which he had formed into little birds. Diedara tossed the clay birds in the air and they dived towards Naruto. He jumped out of the way just in time before they hit the ground. Naruto saw the ground beneath him become darker and he saw the giant clay bird Diedara was on before flying towards him. Naruto didn't have enough time to dodge and the bird exploded on impact. Diedara stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Like I said. Easy." Just as Diedara finished his sentence a rasen shuriken flew out of the smoke. Diedara dodged only to be punced in the face by Naruto, who had gone into Sage Mode. Diedara was knocked to the ground stunned. Naruto jumped in the air forming a Rasengan and dived towards Diedara. The Rasengan connected with Diedara's stomach and his body was crushed even more into the ground. Diedara tried to move his legs buy his body was paralyzed. Naruto walked over to Zatanna, who had just gotten up after lying unconscious.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zatanna replied. "Head just hurts a little."

"That's good to hear."

"So what do we do with him?" Zatanna looked at Diedara who was still lying on the ground moaning in pain. Suddenly, a boom tube opened behind him. Vandal Savage and Klarion walked through it. Klarion shot an arc of red lightning at Naruto and it hit him in the chest knocking him unconscious.

"Take care of the girl Klarion," Savage said picking up Diedara.

"With pleasure," Klaroin said with rubbing his hands together.

Zatanna put her finger to her ear turning on her com link. "Aqualad, Klarion is attacking me and Naruto. He knocked out Naruto and I can't beat him on my own. I need back up."

"We're already on our way Zatanna," Aqualad replied. " We saw the fires on the news. Then we got an alert about boom tube activity in your area. We've also alerted Batman about the situation. He and Zatara will arrive soon as well."

Klarion shot red beams out his fingers. Zatanna formed a shield deflecting the beams. Klarion kept firing spell after spell weakening Zatanna's shield. Just as the shield broke the bio ship came into view. Superboy jumped out of it and landed on the grounded creating a small crater around him.

"Teekel, take care of the Superbrat," Klarion said. He snapped his fingers and the cat transformed into a bigger and more vicious version of itself. It launched itself at Superboy and pinned him to the ground trying to bite his face off. While this was going on Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis had joined the fight. Klarion had formed a shield around himself, which Miss Martian and Robin were trying to break.

"Listen to me," Kid Flash said to Artemis. "When Fate took possession of my body, he attacked the cat to defeat Klarion."

"Good, never been a cat person anyway." Artemis replied shooting an arrow at Teekel. Klarion raised his hand and the arrow turned to dust. Aqualad ran to help Superboy fight Klarion's familiar. He formed his water bearers into hammers and he swung at the familiar knocking if off of Superboy. It didn't stay down for very long though. It swatted Superboy away like a fly and lunged at Aqualad.

Zatanna ran over to check on Naruto. He was still unconscious from the attack by Klarion.

"Naruto wake up. We need you." Zatanna looked around at her teammates to see they were losing the fight. Klarion was just too much for all of them. She didn't know how long it would be until Batman and her father would arrive to help them. They could all be dead before they got there. Zatanna thought of an idea. It was stupid one but it might just save all their lives. She raised her hand to nearby rock and chanted, "_Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy!" _

The rock disappeared and was replaced by the Helmet of Fate. Kid Flash saw this and knew he knew the consequences of what was about to happen.

"Zatanna stop!"

Zatanna lowered the helmet on her head and in a flash of light she transformed into sorcerer Doctor Fate.

"Klarion, this ends now," Fate said, his voice mixed with Zatanna's. Klarion scowled at Fate. Doctor Fate fired a golden beam in the shape of a cross at the Witch Boy. After the shield deflected the beam, Klarion shot fireballs at Fate, who dodged the fireballs easily, leaving explosions behind him.

Aqualad ran over to Naruto. He used his Atlantean sorcery to send a shock through Naruto's body. Naruto jolted awake with a gasp. He looked around at the chaos that was going on around him.

"Where's Zatanna?" he asked.

"She put the Helmet of Fate on," Aqualad replied. "She's fighting Klarion right now."

"You let her put the helmet on? What you were you thinking?! You and KF know the consequences of putting the helmet on."

"I know we couldn't stop her in time. Once we beat Klarion, we'll figure out a way to get her back."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to use that Rasen Shuriken technique. That along with everything else we're throwing at the shield will hopefully destroy it."

"Understood." Naruto formed a cross with his hands and created two shadow clones. After the clones helped create the jutsu, Naruto and Aqualad charged at Klarion. Naruto struck the shield with the Rasen Shuriken, Aqualad hit it with his water bearers, and Fate shot a powerful beam. Cracks began to form around the shield as it started to break.

"No no no no no no!" Klarion yelled falling to his knees. The sorcerer subdued Klarion, who was screaming with rage, with a golden cross. The sound of the Batplane drowned out Klarion's yelling.

"Well guess it was fun while it lasted," Klarion said snapping his fingers making the cross disappear. "Come, Teakel."

The cat transformed into its original form, getting off of Superboy. As Batman and Zatara exited the Batplane, Klarion disappeared into a portal he had conjured.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Kid Flash asked Fate.

"To what end. Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be contained."

Zatara looked up at his daughter in the form of Doctor Fate.

"Fate," he said. "Great Nabu. Release my daughter."

"No." Zatara's eyes widened at the sorcerer's answer. "Witness the chaos wrought in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate. And the girl's abilities in the mystic arts, makes her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do that!" Naruto yelled.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin exclaimed agreeing with Naruto. Everyone was looking at one another for an answer, but no one could think of anything.

"Take me instead," Zatara said. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true. But if I remove the helmet, how can I trust that you will done the helmet?"

"My word." Zatara spoke the chant that promised he would put the helmet on. Doctor Fate floated down in front of Zatara. He took the helmet off, turning Zatanna back to her original self.

"Dad!" Zatanna exclaimed hugging her father.

"Remember, I love you." Zatara said taking the helmet from Zatanna. He turned to Naruto and said, "Take care of my girl."

"You have my word," Naruto replied.

"Dad don't! This was my fault! Please stop!" Zatara put the Helmet of Fate on and was transformed into the Doctor. He flew off into the night, without saying a word. Zatanna fell to her knees, staring at the sky crying, begging for her father to return.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. As always please review and message me anything you would like to see in the story.**


	10. Revelations

**Hello readers. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate that. Anyway here's chapter 10. Enjoy!**

_Mt. Justice Nov 3 9:00 pm_

"Everyone get some sleep," Batman said. "Zatanna you can stay here for the night."

"I'll show you to your room, Zatanna." M'Gann said placing her hand on Zatanna's shoulder. Zatanna simply nodded and followed M'Gann. Everyone, except for Aqualad and Naruto, went to their rooms to rest after their battle.

Naruto stayed though. He walked up to Batman and said, "I need to tell you something. Kaldur you should probably hear this too."

"What is it?" Kaldur asked.

Naruto sighed heavily. " Before Savave and Klarion showed up, Zatanna and I were attacked by a man named Diedara. He's a shinobi from my dimension. He was a member of an organization called the Akatsuki, whose goal was to take over my world."

"So how is he in our world?" Batman asked.

"I don't know. The part that confuses me more is that he's alive. He's supposed to be dead."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kaldur asked with a questioning look. "People don't just come back to life."

"In my world they can. There's a forbidden technique called the Reanimation Jutsu. The person who cast the jutsu can bring somebody back from the dead by sacrificing another's life. However, that's not how he's alive. When somebody is brought back to life with this jutsu, his or her eyes turn black. Diedara's eyes were normal."

"I do know of one way how Diedara could be alive." Naruto turned to Batman in surprise. Batman turned on the holo-computer and brought up a picture of Ra's al Ghul. "Ra's al Ghul has been alive for over four centuries. He uses something he calls the Lazarus Pit to revive his body. He could have gone into your dimension and retrieved Diedara's body and put him in the Pit."

"That's not possible. Diedara died by blowing himself in battle. Something else is at work here. I do know one thing though. If Diedara is here, then any Akatsuki member could be here as well."

"Thank you for telling me this Naruto. I will investigate further. Right now you two should get some sleep." Batman stepped into the zeta tube and was transported back to Gotham City. Kaldur looked at Naruto and saw that he looked troubled.

"Something else is bothering you. What is it?"

"I feel like it's my fault that Zatara is gone."

"How so?"

"If I had paid more attention to what was happening, Klarion wouldn't have gotten me by surprise. I would've been able to help you guys beat him and Zatanna wouldn't have had to use the helmet. "

Kaldur put a hand on the shinobi's shoulder. "Naruto listen to me. None of what has transpired tonight is your fault. It was Klarion's, so don't beat yourself up about it."

"Thanks, Kaldur." Naruto said smiling.

"Your welcome. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kaldur walked into the zeta tube and he was sent back to Atlantis. Naruto headed to his room, hoping to sleep away the nightmarish events that had happened. Naruto laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Diedara opened his eyes to find himself in a small room. He sat up on the bed he was in and observed his surroundings. There was nothing in the room except for a door and the bed he was on.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Anyone there?" The door opened and a man with a blue and red coat walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" Diedara asked.

"My name is Vandal Savage," he answered. "I believe your name is Diedara, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You should be a little more polite. I did help bring you back to life."

Diedara's eyes widened. "You brought me back to life? How?"

"All will be explained in due time. Until then follow me." Savage walked out the, motioning with his hand for Diedara to follow. He followed Savage down a dimly lit corridor.

"So where am I anyway?" Diedara asked.

"You are in the castle of Ra's al Ghul."

"And he is…?"

"A criminal mastermind who has been living in this world for hundreds of years using something he calls, the Lazarus Pit."

"I used to know a guy who was immortal. He was really annoying though; going on and on about his stupid rituals." After walking for about 5 minutes, Savage stopped in front of a large, wooden door.

"What's in there?" Diedara asked.

"Answers," Savage simply said. He opened the door and they walked into a large cave. Diedara saw there was a large hole in the middle of the cave. He looked down and saw a giant pool of greenish liquid.

"What is that?"

"That is the Lazarus Pit," Savage said.

"So when am I going to get my answers?"

"All in due time. We have to wait for Ra's al Ghul to return from business. In the meantime you should socialize with the other member of this small gathering. I believe you are already acquainted with him."

Diedara noticed a man step out of the shadows. He gasped when he saw the large red scythe on the man's back.

"Is that you Hidan?" Diedara asked.

"Yep," Hidan said. "And by the way, if you say that my rituals are stupid one more time, I may have to use you for my next one."

Naruto knocked on Zatanna's door. "Zatanna, you in there?"

"She's not here." Robin said appearing behind Naruto out of nowhere. Naruto jumped at the sound of Robin's voice.

"Jeez, Robin. You have better stealth skills than some of the shinobi back in my village."

"Thanks, Naruto."

"So where's Zatanna?"

"She's at her house right now. M'Gann and Artemis are helping her pack her things to move into the cave."

"Do you know when they will be back?"

"Not sure. They left maybe 30 minutes ago, so not for a while."

"Oh alright. Well thanks anyway, Robin."

"No problem," Robin replied starting to walk away.

"Robin," Naruto said with his head down not looking at him.

Robin turned around to face Naruto. "What's up?"

"Is there anyway we can get Zatara back? Is there anyway to free him?"

Robin let out a heavy sigh. "No. Unfortunately we can't help him. The only way for Zatara to be free of Fate is if Nabu releases him. Right now, I don't see that happening for a long time."

Naruto's fist hardened in anger. He hadn't felt like this since Saskue left the village to go train with Orichimaru. He didn't know why he was this angry. He barely knew Zatara. Maybe it was because he was Zatanna's father.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." With that Naruto walked down the hallway. Robin watched with a worried expression on his face. He could feel the anger flowing of Naruto in waves. Then he saw something strange. When Naruto turned around at the corner of the hallway, Robin saw a glimpse of red in Naruto's right eye.

_Wonder what that was_, he thought.

**Chapter End.**

**Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter. But I'm on spring break so I'm gonna try and get one or two more chapters in before I start school again. As always please give some R & R. Thanks!**


	11. Merry Christmas

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I had a major writer's block. Also, since so many of you have been asking, I will add in some characters from Naruto's world. I'm not sure who yet, but I will try to get someone in a couple of chapters. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything in the DC Universe.**

_Mt. Justice Dec 25, 8:00pm_

Naruto woke up to the pungent aroma of breakfast coming from the kitchen. He looked at his clock and saw the date. He sat up in his bed excitedly remembering that today was his first Christmas. Naruto got dressed quickly and rushed to the kitchen. He was filled with dismay to find that it was Superboy cooking instead of M'Gann.

"Dude, why are you cooking?" Naruto asked throwing his arms in the air. "You're a horrible cook!"

"What crawled up your ass this morning?" Conner said flipping a pancake.

"Well I was expecting good food for Christmas breakfast."

Conner gave a heavy sigh. "Look, I'm trying to be a good boyfriend by cooking breakfast for M'Gann."

"Wait so all of this is just for M'Gann?" Naruto asked pointing at the pile of food that was already on the table.

"Not all of it. Some of it is for you and Zatanna."

"Well I guess it was nice of you to make breakfast." Naruto picked up a piece of bacon. He bit into and immediately spit it out. "What the hell did you do to the bacon?"

"I put some vegetable seasoning on it." replied Superboy. "There's some broccoli, carrots, and asparagus I think."

"Only you could ruin the heavenly gift of bacon, Conner." Naruto poured some orange juice to get the taste of the vegetable bacon out of his mouth. He took a swig of it and immediately felt better. "Much better. By the way, when are we going to open presents?"

"I know M'Gann won't be up for another hour or so because she's probably sleeping in. I don't know when Zatanna will be up though."

"Did someone say my name?" Zatanna asked as if on cue. She walked into the kitchen yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Zatanna," Naruto said kissing her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," she said giving him a hug. "Oh yummy, bacon." She picked up a piece and, like Naruto, spat it out. "Why does this bacon taste like crap?"

Conner raised his arms and said, "Okay if you guys don't like me cooking you don't have to eat it." He pulled a box of cereal out of a cabinet. "Here you go. Enjoy! Ungrateful little twerps."

He stormed out of the kitchen, dropping his apron to the ground. Naruto started chuckling.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Zatanna asked, pouring herself and Naruto a bowl of cereal.

"He'll be fine. He throws hissy fits all the time."

"True."

They sat down and ate their cereal, talking about various things. "So did you hear that Wally and Artemis are dating now?" Zatanna asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "I thought they hated each other?"

"I did too, but apparently Wally has had a secret crush on her for a while."

"Well good for them."

"Yeah. It was pretty obvious that Wally liked her for a long time."

"Oh, that reminds me. I have to get you your present. Wait here." Naruto got up and ran to his room. He returned a minute later holding a small box.

"Merry Christmas, Zatanna," he said handing her the box.

"Aww, you're so sweet." She opened the box and inside was a heart-shaped pendant. "Oh my gosh, Naruto it's beautiful. Thank you!"

"There's another part to it. Press the little button on the side." She found the little button and pressed it. The pendant opened up to unveil a picture of Zatanna and her father. Zatanna gasped. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Naruto it's…"

"I know how much you miss your dad, so I thought something like this could serve as a reminder of him."

Zatanna wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him as hard as she could. They stayed like that for a while. "Thank you! This one of the best gifts anyone has ever gotten me."

"You're welcome, Zatanna."

"Let me go get you're gift." She got up and returned with his gift. "Merry Christmas, Naruto."

Naruto unwrapped his gift. It was a new kunai knife with the Konoha symbol on it. "Wow Zatanna, this is amazing. How did you make this?"

"Kaldur helped me craft it. Apparently he's very good at making weapons."

"Thanks, Zatanna. I love it."

"I'm glad you do."

They smiled at each other. Zatanna wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him. He kissed her back, putting his hand on her hips. To Naruto, it felt like the kiss was lasting an eternity. He never wanted it to end.

"Awww, isn't that sweet," said M'Gann. They broke the kiss to see Conner and M'Gann standing at the doorway.

Naruto and Zatanna's faces turned beet red. "Haha," Naruto said sarcastically. "Merry Christmas, M'Gann."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Naruto." M'Gann said. "How about we open the rest of the presents?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Zatanna said.

They went to the living room that was next to the kitchen and started exchanging gifts. Naruto's present to M'Gann was a new cookbook with thousands of cookie recipes. M'Gann got both Naruto and Conner new Rolex watches. Conner gave Naruto a brand new iPod touch and for Zatanna a new pair black boots, which she absolutely adored. Zatanna gave M'Gann a scrapbook with pictures of the Team that she had taken in the past month and for Conner, a new leather jacket. They all said thanks to each other and just sat around enjoying each other's company.

"Oh, Naruto I almost forgot something," M'Gann said. "Robin left you a present."

"Sweet, where is it?" he asked.

"It's in the training room."

They walked into the training room but it was empty of any sort of present.

"Umm, there' nothing in here." Naruto said.

"Not quite." M'Gann said walking to the middle of the room. She pulled up a holo-keyboard and pressed a few buttons. A containment box rose out of the ground.

"Oh well there it is," Naruto said laughing. He pressed a button on the box. It opened to reveal a new Anbu Black Ops suit. "Holy crap, that's awesome!"

He found a note taped to the suit. Naruto started reading it out loud.

"_Dear Naruto, I was getting tired of you wearing that orange and black outfit on missions. No offense, but it looks kinda stupid and not really heroic. So I asked Batman to make you this. The only thing I left out was one of those animal masks cause they just look weird, so I just gave you a new domino mask like mine. Merry Christmas, Robin."_

"Does my outfit really look stupid?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Superboy said. Everyone started laughing, except Naruto who crossed his arms pouting.

"It's not that stupid," he said.

**Chapter End**

**Well hope you enjoyed it. Again, sorry for neglecting to do this chapter for a long time. I honestly don't know when I'll get the next one posted but keep a look out for it. Please give some R&R and if you have any requests for Naruto characters, either put them on the review or message me. **


End file.
